


圣子的恩赐 二

by huaxiu07



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaxiu07/pseuds/huaxiu07
Relationships: Noren - Relationship, all 俊
Kudos: 4





	圣子的恩赐 二

仁俊把床边的枕头砸向身旁站立的思成。  
心里恼怒着，他竟然趁我睡着了，把我毛给剃了。  
思成站在床边咯咯咯的笑个不停，他的殿下站在床上，低头俯视他们，小手攥的紧紧的，嘴上说着我劝你们不要太过分，头上却翘着一根杂毛。他们的殿下啊，凶起来一点威慑力都没有。  
“你们出去吧，这里我来就好。”在玹从侍女手中拿起圣子的礼服，恭敬的等待仁俊下床换衣。圣子的礼服绣金，坠有宝石，单层布料却不透色，长长的裙摆拖到地面，仿佛告诉人圣子的祈福不需要裤子，事实上也的确如此。  
在玹下垂的视角只能看见圣子纤细的脚踝，脚踝的主人微微颤抖，在玹无人察觉的轻笑。  
干净无瑕的雪地，总想印上脚印留下痕迹，不是吗？  
  
  
帝国的陛下虽然还未成年，但因为常年在外征战的缘故，笔直魁梧。皇冠上卵大的红色宝石，代表着帝国至高无上的权利。年轻的帝王站在起居室的镜前，身后站着他的大哥泰容。泰容手上拿着三色花环，身为皇室中最年长的孩子，他要亲手将花环带到弟弟的头上。  
三色花是圣庭的象征。  
“帝努，你知道流程的，你一定要祈求圣子护佑。”  
帝努点点头，虽然拥有如同雕像一般健美的身材，不可忽视的年轻的帝王，还有一丝稚嫩。  
  
  
仁俊不知道的是，今天的典礼，他需要赐福的对象，不是只有陛下一人。  
从乡下赶到王都的瓜农马克，是农夫的代表。农夫向圣子祈愿帝国粮食丰收。在三天前，从王都赶来的骑士向马克所在的小城领主宣布可以抽选向圣子祈福的人选，这是爱民如子的帝王给与小城的机会。从千里之外搬到小城的马克是是第一人选，据说他的故乡是王都。  
“为了我们的瓜田，你要请求圣子的赐福，顺便回家看看亲人。”领主拍拍年轻男人肩膀，这个年轻男人低着头，不知道在想些什么。  
  
  
宝石组成的三色花，用金线穿上，使这个修身的袍子变的端庄而华丽，纯白的本色增添了不可侵犯的神圣。里面的束腰紧紧沾附着圣子的身体，它为了保证在典礼时也能挺直的腰背，也是无人能看到的旖旎。  
广场一角的祭台是整个王都里最高的建筑。高高的圆柱形楼房如同战争时期的瞭望塔，四周有几个小窗户散落在建筑上，小到即便是孩子的脑袋也无法伸进去。最高处是有着三面围墙封底，一面空墙面向大众的天台，而广场上的人们尽力抬头也只能看见里面恍惚的人影。人们不知道的是，这里面空间很小，中间有一座巨大的石台，现在这个石台放置着一块陛下十五岁第一次猎捕到的巨大雄鹿，它的整块皮子被做成了软垫垫在石台了。原始的欲望在其间迸发。  
  
石台上端坐着的小圣子，面前站立着年轻的帝王。如果有艺术家看到这副场景的话，一定会画在圣庭的墙壁上，作为一幅最美的艺术品。  
帝努穿着黑红的礼服，宝石在其间组成几何花纹。长长的靴子上绣着圣庭的象征三色花。红色披风包裹着身体此时单膝着地，左手背在身后，右手伸向面前的圣子，这是帝国最高的礼敬。  
仁俊打量面前的人，刚强棱角分明的面部曲线，下垂的眼角，因为下蹲而更为明显的腿部肌肉曲线，还有存在感极强的眼下小痣。即便背对着可以看到外面的一面空缺，仁俊也能猜到在神使宣布典礼开始的时候，广场上的人们便和他们的君王一样，跪拜在地上，嘴上诉说着各类请求。  
帝努将手伸出却迟迟没有回应，抬头看见娇俊的圣子两眼发直，不知道在想些什么，便开口“请圣子为我国赐福！”仁俊如梦初醒，伸出手。  
  
晨曦透进来照到的是平时肉眼看不见的尘埃。年轻的帝王拉着圣子的手反手将他摔到铺了毛垫的祭台上，仁俊面朝广场上的人，趴在祭台上，背后的小皇帝欺身而来压在他的身上，轻吻发旋，带着毋庸置疑不可拒绝的坚硬，和低沉的语气轻声说，“请圣子为我国赐福！”仁俊不安，双手支撑艰难的抬起上半身，帝努乘势将右手环上圣子的前胸，强迫他跪趴在自己的面前。  
“呀！李杰诺！”圣子回过头摆出最凶狠的表情，这样的气氛让他感到害怕。他隐约听见了广场上的人们在欢呼鼓掌，即使是知道下面的人完全看不见上面的风景，但仁俊却感觉自己被绑到了耻辱柱上，他想逃离，身后的人坚固的手臂挣脱不开。当然他看不见的是，比他小两岁的皇帝，紧绷着全身的肌肉，有一丝手足无措，不知道下一步该怎么做。  
  
慌忙中，解开了自己的衣服，左手把圣子的袍子掀上去，才发现里面未着寸缕，后庭如同在呼吸一样一收一缩，纯洁与放荡冲击眼球，微乎其微的颤抖扰动着两人的身体，也不知道是谁。当帝努进入的时候，轻吐一口气，心脏没有规律的迅速跳动，上半身压在仁俊的背上，默默的对自己说：不要紧张，不要紧张。  
  
  
出现在身体里的物体，不是昨晚思成手指的触感，一下下的撞动牵动着前段，比疼痛多一点的是酥麻。在速度慢慢加快的时候，一只手挡住了仁俊的眼睛，扩大了他的其他几感，他闻到了背后那人丝丝甜酒的味道，感受到了两人身上的热度，听到的是两人因为撞击而发出的声音。  
  
一点一点五感的剥离，紧闭双唇，声音却从鼻腔中散落出来，甜腻而又刺激性的声音触动着帝努的耳膜，这种新奇的体验，让他的呼吸慢慢变粗，两种声音的交织缠绕配合着肉体撞击声。这兽性的原始本能让仁俊难受，身体的快感让他的心里煎熬，手扣着毛毯，如果没有那人手臂的支撑，好像马上就要跌下去。  
  
圣子的工作是什么？  
  
在拔出来“啵”的一声，如同惊天之雷响在仁俊的耳边。帝努在脑袋空白的两三秒中，被身旁的侍者拉过来整理仪容，他的马车停在了祭台下方，马上就要下去想民众宣布仪式的完成。  
  
他想回头看一眼仁俊，但是还没来得及看一眼，帘子就挡住了他的圣子。仪式没有结束。稳重的帝王之所以能打败他的哥哥继任皇帝，面对性爱的结束也能从中迅速的剥离。但是没有看最后一眼就像糖果被收走的孩子一般，以至于面对广场上民众的朝拜，也冷着一张脸。  
  
皇帝所过之处，没有人敢不礼敬，甚至不敢抬头。只有前面的这位却是敢直面于他，他是第二位祈福者，帝国将军的儿子，现任王都骑士团的团长，也是和帝努从小一起长大的敌人，是敌人，相差三天的两人一直是攀比的对象，即便你为帝王，我也要和你比个高低。多情的双眼刺出的是尖锐。他是渽民，也是未来帝国的守护神，他和帝努惺惺相惜而又不受身份约束。  
  
圣子一个人躺在祭台上，刺激之事让他的大脑不能反应，他想去问问，但是不知道该问谁。曾经在圣庭的自傲如同一把鞭子抽到他的身上，而这一切在昨天之前，自己还在自欺欺人，不愿面对，他其实是知道仪式是什么的。  
  
一个漂亮的男人出现在他的面前，打断了他的自怨自艾。是没有见过的人，猜也能猜到非富即贵。仁俊把脸转到另一边，闭上眼，如同傲娇的小猫。  
渽民看着他，最纯洁的脸蛋后穴却流着刚才别人的液体。太阳完全出来了。他罗渽民可不是绅士，直接把小圣子抱到自己的腿上，自己面对外面，之前也没忘将自己的裤子脱下来。  
“圣子不要管那些平民，只要为我们专心祈福这个世界就会太平。”漂亮的男人嘴上说着恶劣的话，而给仁俊带来的是有冲击性的半裸身体。和刚才眼睛被蒙住不同，现在仁俊叉开腿坐在精瘦的大腿上，大腿的主人还挑衅一般将自己两腿撑开，即使被袍子挡住看不见这样香艳的场景，渽民的手不老实的伸进去，沿着尾椎从后到前的揉搓，舌头舔舐着刚才仁俊因为生理性流出的眼泪，另一只手伸进衣服了，抚摸前胸的两点，不时说着“圣子知道你的的胸有多软吗？”或者“圣子在我怀里乱动的话一会会很惨的哟”。  
  
把怀里的人弄到哼出哭腔的时候才作罢。当把自己的器官塞进去的时候，又说“圣子一会会飞起来哦！”就微笑着顶着自己的骨盆，双手掐在仁俊的前胸上，直到仁俊腰软了才把手紧紧的搂住细腰，如罂粟一般蛊惑的脸蛋笑的没有感情。  
  
渽民摸着他的肚子，“你知不知道，为什么思成和其他孩子都没有成为圣子吗？”  
身体的刺激，让他的眼泪不自主的留下来，心中的骄傲使他咬住下唇，锁紧眉间，他却不知道因为哭，整个脸都粉红粉红的。因为顶的速度太快，直到下一个祈福者来的时候，他还没有整理好自己的呼吸，都是快要憋过去的时候像离开了水的鱼大口吐气。所以渽民最后那句话也没有听到。  
  
马克是这个时候来的，骄傲的骑士把他送进层层有把守着神使的祭台，来的路上还在注意怕有人认出他，但那群贵族的德性还是没有变，恨不得眼睛长到头顶。他看见圣子的时候和从前见到的前任圣子一点都不一样，小小的蹲在石台的旁边，眼睛鼻子哭的红红的，当马克也蹲在地上和他平视的时候，圣子怯生生的看着他，圆圆的眼睛有一点肿，像白兔一样。  
  
马克忽然觉得来王都祈福，是一件天大的好事。  
仁俊像一个娃娃一样，被抱到了石台上，这个娃娃精致而又易碎。在马克轻吻他的下颚时，他自然的把两腿分开，仿佛是对接下来的事情坦然接受，如果不是他紧紧攥着小拳头的话。马克觉得他身上有着强烈的蛊惑力，让人只想狠狠的插进去，他也如是这么做了。没有技巧般的，每次进入都要使劲的再往里钻，出来一点之后狠冲进去，他的上半身完全压到了仁俊的身上，手在臀部随着前面的节奏使劲揉捏。  
  
  
释放进去的时候，马克索性就放在里面，把碍事的袍子脱掉，在锁骨上轻轻的咬着。马克想，即便冒着被发现的风险回来也值得了。  
  
  
辰乐匆匆忙忙跑上去，在楼梯遇见刚结束的马克，瞪了他一眼没有停留，急忙跑到仁俊旁边，把他扶起来，“哥哥。"  
  
“你怎么来了？”仁俊被他抱到石台上，整个脸红红的，说话都是哭腔。“因为我也是祈福者，代表商人。”辰乐说，仁俊看着他，曾经有婴儿肥的脸逐渐展露棱角，眼睛大而圆却往上挑，平添了冷峻。说着就把嘴往仁俊脸上靠，仁俊偏头，双手抵住辰乐的胸口是，才发现这个小孩长大了，身上不再是软软的了，辰乐抓着他的手，含住了仁俊的下唇。  
在他还没反应过来的时候，辰乐的舌头伸了进去。小孩不会接吻，只会使劲的吸，舔着口腔，牙齿磕到了唇齿都不在意。他渐渐松开手的时候，仁俊抽出了手，高高扬起扇了他一巴掌。  
  
“你疯了，我是你哥！”  
“哥哥？”小孩从前的小肉手变成大手，伸进哥哥的后穴里，把里面残留的别人的液体一点点抠出来，把随意套进去的长袍整理好，早成了碎片的束腰抽出来扔到地上，做完瘪了瘪嘴。“哥哥你从来都不敢面对我们的关系，我们是血亲，这个坚固的关系谁也无法让我们分开。”他把大头放在哥哥的胸前，双手环抱着他的腰。  
  
心里却冒了一股无名之火，凭什么他可以这样一无所知，保持着他的纯洁。辰乐抬头要在他哥哥的脖子上，留下了两排牙印。仁俊忽然一下被痛到，又不舍得打这个小孩。“哥哥，你不知道你的母亲是谁吗？”  
帝国最有钱的商人家的两个儿子，大的被送到了圣庭，小的作为继承人培养，从小学习把茶叶卖到这个城市，把丝绸卖到那个城市。“所以呀哥哥，你也不知道你身体的秘密喽？”  
  
渽民说的没错，他的胸软软的，但没有凸出来，所以他从来没有在意过，加上男人有的他都有，就没在意。他的弟弟这么一说，就当做小孩为了引起别人的注意而说的话。实在困得受不了，就躺在他弟弟的怀里睡着了。  
醒来的时候，发现自己横跨在一个男人的怀里，被人用怀抱婴儿的姿势抱着。他睁眼向上看，“锟哥，你怎么来了？”是从前邻家的哥哥，问出来之后，仁俊就后悔了，来这的人还能有什么别的原因，这个哥哥在王都开了一家最大的医院，刚刚建好开始启用。“再睡一会吧！”仁俊摇摇头，外面的天完全黑了，身上盖了一件披风隔绝了凉气。“这是谁使坏干的？”锟哥点了点他脖子上的牙印，“辰乐那个臭小子！” “辰乐从小就喜欢你！”仁俊低着头没说话。  
“锟哥，我想去个地方。”良久，他抬起头对哥哥说。  
  
他来到了前任圣子的住处，想问一问他从没敢问的问题。但是仁俊高估了自己的，离开琨哥刚走进前代圣子的庭院，眼前一黑，昏了过去。


End file.
